Ray Bennet
Ray Bennet is a main character, and the self-proclaimed 'hero', of Prime Pretty Cure. They are a being of pure light who is partly reponsible for setting the plot in motion. Ray isn't a Pretty Cure but still has a magical form: Radiant Lumiere, which they unlocked during their big battle with the four Titans prior the series, but for some reason aren't able to use it anymore... Personality Having lived a very sheltered (and, admittingly, very pampered) life until their awakening at Earth, it's no suprise Ray feels out of place. Constantly curious but definitely not the brighest bulb in the box. Due their upbringing they have a tendency to run their mouth and don't realise how much words can hurt others. While very self-righteous and somewhat prideful at times, they're also stubborn and rather mischievous, the thought of doing something rebellious gets them very excited. Lumina pretty much decided their entire life for them and they are desperately trying to break away from her influence and think and decide for themself... if only they knew how. Their likes include chores, relaxing music, drawing, shaved ice, puzzles, pancakes, being useful, being a "rebel", meeting new people, scented candles, praise, doing new stuff, learning, small and fluffy animals, being right and being admired. And their dislikes include responsibilities, scary movies, food packaging, monsters (as in vampires, ghosts etc.), big animals, darkness, small rooms, their friends fighting, people telling them to act a certain way, cloudy weather, sour food, writing stuff (sore hands), asking others for help and touching others. Appearance Relationships Morgan Fischer - Ray and Morgan are like oil and water. Ray's stubborn and rude personality often gets on Morgan's nerves, resulting in her kicking them in the butt. If anyone is going to call Ray out on being mean, it'll likely be Morgan. Despite their differences, they have similarities as well, such as both being aversive to friendship or getting close to others (both in their own ways) and their complicated relationships with their parents. Beryl Forrest - Hanan Karim - Connie Sokolov - Bright Bennet - Lady Lumina - Lucille - Radiant Lumiere "The heart bathing in the eternal light, Radiant Lumiere!" Radiant Lumiere is the special alter ego of Ray, representing the holy light of hope. They transform with the mysterious Eternal Lantern, calling out: "Light Up!". Their main ability is summoning various, rainbow-colored shields of pure light, which can take a single hit. Later on, they figure out more ways to use said shields and are even able to reform them. Unlike the Cures, Radiant Lumiere is unable to directly purify Unbounds. Attacks *'Clarity Reflection:' Radiant Lumiere's only solo "attack". They summon a gigantic shield which can block anything for a very short period of time. *'Primal Radiance:' Group attack with Cure Splash, Cure Terra, Cure Ember and Cure Gale. Character Songs Etymology Trivia *Being inhuman, they don't have a set gender. Their mother brought them up as a girl until they started living with Bright when they decided to switch over to they/them pronouns. *Their original name actually was Radiant Lumiere, but they later took on the name Ray when they started living with Bright, and now they just use it as their old name as their magical alias. *They were also pretty much "born" precisely the way they are now and thus never really had to "grow up". *Unlike the Cures, they don't really have a post-transformation intro phrase, but they make on up to fit with the group. Category:Characters